This Empty Space
by CatXtopia
Summary: After a life changing encounter with an illigal contractor, Oz Vessalius finds himself falling for a golden eyed raven. But was it by accident that they met? Or a fateful destiny that will only bring them tragedy? Yaoi warning! Ozbert!
1. Chapter 1

Yaoi warning! Oz X Gilbert (Ozbert) don't like? Don't read until you do like! Fluffyness~

So This is my first time posting on here... I'd normally post on DA but I decided to put a little something up here instead.. Along with that, I wrote the first 5 chapters around the beginning of summer.. like May.. and I am now just finishing it. Yes all the chapters are finished! From start to end, so you dont have to worry about me not finishing it, but I wont be posting all the chapters at once, I am gonna wait to see if people even like it first.

This story is kind of a new twist on PH, I've writen many many many Ozbert stories in the past but have never done something so different as I did in this one. I hope that's all right... Another thing! This is setted in the present time, so cars and music players and modern clothing is in this.. Well, enough of my rambling! Please tell me your thoughts and if you want to see more! Thanks Much!

This Empty Space

Chapter 1

Dusk was upon the Sablier area as a bright blonde walked home from a long day of school. His deep emerald eyes flashed open and closed, wanting to cling shut and sleep but were forced open by the blasting music in his ears. His MP3 player was all that kept him from falling over to rest.

A black hoody hung around his shoulders and dark jeans clung to his legs. It was a normal day, the blonde had taken this road many times before and thought nothing of it, though the sun had set faster and the streets had a whole new atmosphere at night. But he kept himself calm, walking a bit faster and turning his music up louder to keep out the strange noises of the night.

He soon came along to a road block in his way, there seemed to have been a car accident that blocked the streets completely. Oz sighed and turned around, looking for another road to take when his eyes fell upon a back road. It was darker than the other streets, wet and covered with rats and other creatures scavenging for food in trash cans. But he didn't really have any other choice. It was the fastest way to get home and he liked the sound of that.

The boy sighed heavily and began to walk onto the road, hands stuffed in his pockets as he glanced back and forth from behind him and in front. He could see the other end of the street, light was getting closer but just as he was almost there, a pile of boxes fell behind him. He quickly turned around, stumbling slightly away from the boxes.

Oz held his chest and sighed again, opening his eyes only to find a tall hunched over man walking out of the shadows. His eyes were red and black saggy bags hung under them. Oz took a step back, squinting at the man, trying to get a better look at him. The man's cloths were ripped and wet, skin pale and sweaty. Oz quickly pulled out his ear buds and stuffed them in his pocket. "A-are you ok?" Oz yelled, trying to get the man's attention.

He wasn't sure if the man was sick and need help or not. "A-are you sick? Do you need help?" Oz asked again. The man didn't answer; he just kept stumbling towards the blonde. It was starting to worry Oz; the man might be a thief for something of those sorts.

Instead of seeing if the man was alright, Oz turned away, he began to walk towards the city streets. He wanted to get away as fast as he could, unsure if the man was going to kidnap him or steal his money… Whatever it was Oz didn't want to stand around and find out. But before Oz could escape to the safety of the main road he was pulled back. A hand wrapped around his neck and tossed him across the small ally, hitting the wall.

Oz coughed heavily and held his chest, pain running though out his whole body. He couldn't move without screaming out in pain. His eyes squinted open, trying to make sure  
the man wasn't coming after him again. The hunched over man bent down before him, eyes burning into his. "G-get… a-away…" Oz stuttered.

The man's lips curved into a devilish smile, laughing loudly as he pulled out a long dagger. Oz's eyes widened when he noticed a large skeleton like monster standing tall behind him. Its teeth sharp and dagger like eyes large and blood red. Oz tried rolling onto his stomach, hoping to be able to stand but was instead picked up by the collar. The hunched man threw Oz out into the middle of the road, laughing in a devilish tone. "Dinner… Is served.." The man whispered.

Oz's eyes blurred and his head spun painfully, he couldn't get up, this was it. He was going to die there, it was the end…

The blonde waited in torment but was confused when the pain didn't come, he opened his eyes. Only to find a dark haired man standing behind him. His eyes shielded by his seaweed like hair. He was dark yet seemed safe, Oz felt safe… The man looked up, eyes glimmering a bight golden color; he smiled down at the blonde, almost making Oz forget about the large monster behind him. But that didn't last long when a loud echoing laugh rattled in Oz's ears. He quickly grabbed both sides of his head, holding his eyes tightly shut.

When the blonde opened his eyes again the dark haired man was gone. Making him worry. He glanced around, eyes falling upon that dark man again, he was holding a gun to that creature, not fazed at all by the size of the creature, nor the creature in general. A few bullets shattered the silence, than screams, so loud… It nearly made Oz pass out from the pain ringing through his ears.

A bright purple light lit up the ally, bringing Oz's attention back to the fight. He held his hand before his eyes, squinting at the light to see what was going on. To his surprise the monster was sinking into the ground, along with the hunched over man. Within seconds they were gone and the light slowly died out, sending the ally back into darkness.

Oz moved to sit up but fell back down from a fiery burning in his chest; he coughed violently, holding his hand over his mouth as the burning increased. The blonde couldn't stop coughing, his lungs begged for the air that only exited his body. All Oz could do was hold his chest in pain, when suddenly Oz's eyes snapped open from a gentle touch on his back.

He was pulled forward, into a strong yet warm hold. Oz hadn't even noticed it but he stopped coughing, memorized by the heartwarming grip around him. The blonde had never felt that way before, he didn't understand it. This man was a complete stranger but he felt so safe in his arms.

"Are you alright?" The man whispered, making Oz shiver at the hot breath brushing over his ear. Oz's eyes widened, head lightly resting on the man's chest. The raven's voice was so calming; it almost put the blonde to sleep. Oz's head pulled away slightly, looking up into those golden eyes again. "I-" Oz tried speaking but fell silent when his chest began to burn again. He fell back against the man's chest again, gasping for air when everything seemed to fall black…

When the blonde woke up again he was lying on a large bed, dark red blankets laid over him as he sat up, pushing them away. His back and chest hurt as he moved to the side of the bed, trying to stand up. "You shouldn't move much…" A voice sounded, making Oz freeze. It was that same voice… that beautiful voice…

His eyes lingered to meet _his _bright gold once again. "Where am I?" Oz asked, throat still hurting as he talked. "Pandora Headquarters… You'll be safe here…" Oz nodded. "um… thanks…" The blonde whispered, nerves running wild. "For last night…" Oz mumbled again.

The dark haired man chuckled and shook his head, "That was three nights ago…" Oz's eyes widened, "Three nights!" He yelled, standing up quickly. His head spun, making him stumbled forward into a dresser. "I- I have to…" Oz began but lost balance, falling to his knees.

"Hay! Calm down… you have to take it easy the next few days!" The man sighed and wrapped his arm around the blondes shoulder, helping him up and back into bed. Oz laid back, hand pressed against the side of his head. "But…" Oz began but was cut off when the raven tossed some blankets over him. "Will you just relax and get some rest!"

A sudden knock at the door turned the raven's attention. A young lady walked into the room, her light orange hair tied back in a long purple bow, eyes pink and filled with sweetness. Oz looked up; head still hurting from his attempt of leaving the room. "Lady Sharon?" The dark haired man whispered. "Gilbert Kun… Break sama is requesting you…"

"Gilbert?" Oz whispered, "That's your name?"

The man smiled and nodded, "Gilbert Nightray… and hay, don't try getting up again.. I'll be back soon" Gilbert muttered and stood up walking towards the door. Oz smiled, heart fluttering. Gilbert… He didn't understand why his heart pounded so loudly when the man was around.

Gil soon disappeared from sight, leaving the blonde and Sharon alone in the room. "Hello~ I am Sharon Rainsworth, how are you feeling?" the young lady asked. Oz blinked a few times than smiled, "Nice to meet you… I am Oz… Vessalius and I've felt better.."

The young lady nodded and took a seat on the bed, "You don't have to worry, I am not going to hurt you~!" Sharon smiled. Oz didn't know how she knew it but he didn't feel very safe around anyone other than Gilbert. Being in a house where he knew no one… it wasn't going over to well.

"When's Gil coming back?" Oz mumbled, eyes glancing over to the door every few seconds. "I am sure he'll be back soon, how bout till than you get some rest~!"

"Mmmm… I suppose…" Oz mumbled and laid back, closing his eyes. He waited till the lady left, hoping she'd leave soon. It was a good 5 minutes till the woman stood up and left the room. Once she was gone Oz sighed heavily and sat up, looking around the room to find something better to do.

The room looked a lot like his at home, home? He wondered what his family was thinking, if they were worried. Though his father wouldn't worry, his heart sunk at that thought… Oz only ever had his Uncle and sister around, that was fine and all but he wondered what a real family was like. Having a mother and father to always be there for you, cherish each moment you spend together.

Oz's eyes slid shut, lowering at the sad lingering pain in his heart. He wanted to curl up in a ball and cry over it, but he was stronger than that, he had been fighting that empty pain in his heart his whole life. All he wanted for a long time was someone to fill that empty space, and he wondered, was he going to ever find that person…

Or was that person… Gilbert?

-To Be Continued

Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me if you want me to continue!


	2. Chapter 2

Yaoi warning! (Ozbert) OZ X GILBERT! Dont like? Please dont read! Fluffyness~

Hi again~ here is another chapter! I hope people are enjoying it so far o.o

Alright, so I wanted to tell you all this, Alice isn't B-rabbit, and she's not really in the story much either! This is really the only chapter you'll hear in in... sorry! So yep, thats really all I have to say~ thank you for comments and such! and please keep them coming! Enjoy!

Chapter 2

The Rabbit and the Raven

Five large targets lined up in a grassy field as five men stood behind a long aiming table, covered in bullet shells and cigarette butts. Gilbert and four other Pandora members stood behind the long table laughing and re-loading their guns for another round of shooting. Gil had won every round so far, though it was said he was practically unbeatable and everyone who knew him believed it to.

A young girl with long dark brown hair came around the front of the table, chomping down on a bright red apple in her hand as she threw around more bullets. "You guys are idiots!" She yelled as she threw the last of the bullets out. "You know you ain't gonna win!"

Gil chuckled and tilted his head slightly to the side, showing his agreement. The five quickly raised their guns, aiming hopelessly at the targets in front of them. Gil tossed a cigarette in his mouth, turning his head to the side as he lit it. "GO!" Alice yelled, while Gil was still lighting the stick in his mouth, but that didn't stop him. He blew off his bullets without even looking, dropping his gun instantly when he was done. Everyone else still shot, taking much longer than Gil did.

"How do ya do it?" The men laughed once they finished their rounds. Gil shrugged and pulled the cigarette from his lips, blowing out a gust of smoke. "I think the real mystery is how you guys can suck so much… and still be in Pandora…" Gil laughed along with Alice. The laughter was soon broke when the other four men pulled out their wallets, handing over the betting money they mistakenly bet.

Alice shook her head and bit down on another apple. "I said you guys are idiots… betting money when you all know you're gonna lose!" Gil nodded and counted the dollars in his hand. "Thanks for dinner guys~!" Gil joked and walked back towards the house, eyes still counting the money.

"Your good…" A voice mumbled in front of Gil. He quickly looked up, eyes meeting deep emerald ones. "Oz? What are you doing out of bed?" Gil questioned, noticing the sway in the boys movement. He could tell the blonde was having trouble walking, standing if that… and he sure looked dizzy.

"I got bored… and Sharon just made me border…" Oz protested and crossed his arms over his chest, "Plus… I was hot and wanted some fresh air…" Gil smiled and stuffed the money he just won into his back pocket. Pulling out his cigarette to blow the smoke out. He didn't want to smoke around the kid after all, so he threw it down on the ground, twisting his foot over it to burn out the heat.

"I suppose you're hungry" Gil muttered and began walking towards the door. Oz nodded and stumbled after him, almost falling to the ground but a hand grabbed both his shoulders. "Be careful…" Gil mumbled and wrapped an arm around his back as they walked, making sure the blonde didn't topple over on him.

The two walked into the house, meandering down hallways till they came upon the kitchen door. No one was around, seeing as it was late in the afternoon and dinner wouldn't be ready for at least three more hours. "What do you feel like?" Gil asked, pulling off his long trench caught only to put on a black apron. Oz's face warmed as the raven pulled his hair back with a dark blue ribbon.

'What's that feeling? It feels like butterflies in my chest' Oz thought, lowering his head slowly to hide the bright pink across his checks. "Uh… I am not sure…" Oz whispered back. "I like cookies~!"

Gil chuckled and turned around, leaning his elbows on the table. "Hmmm… I am not sure cookies would be the best thing to eat right now… maybe after dinner?" Oz smiled and nodded, "Than… Strawberry's… Banana's… kiwi's and peaches! All in the shape of…" Oz paused, thinking for a second than smiled, "in the shape of a rabbit~"

"A rabbit?" Gil questioned, making sure he heard that right. Oz nodded slowly. The raven stood there for a moment with a blank look on his face, than turned around, taking out a cutting board and all the fruits requested.

Oz watched closely as Gilbert worked to form his requested rabbit. The blonde wasn't sure where that came from but he wanted the man to take his time, so he could watch his skills at play. Judging by the way he moved, Oz had a feeling he cooked a lot, which meant it would taste best.

But just as Oz felt a tingle in his chest the kitchen door flung open and a clown like man skipped in. His hair was quite white and eyes… Oz couldn't help but look right at his eye, it was so red… blood red! The man smiled devilishly when he noticed Oz staring at him. "Good evening~" The man chuckled and jumped up on the table, making Oz jumped back.

"Who do we have here?" Oz gulped and looked over to Gil who sighed heavily and cursed under his breath. "Break shut up! I am trying to do something…" Oz smiled, laughing lightly at the frustration Gil was having trying to form a rabbit. "Oh~ well excuse me mister grumpy pants~"

The red eyed man turned to Oz and leaned down, "Hello~! You are?" Oz titled his head away, "Oz… Vessalius…" He mumbled and watched that red eye. "Well, I am Break~! Xerxes Break~" Oz nodded and looked to the man's shoulder where a small blue skinned doll sat. "Oh my~ I almost forgot about my friend here!" Break laughed and plopped the doll on the table. "This is my dear Emily~"

Oz nodded once again, feeling a bit strange by the fact a grown man was carrying a doll around, but his confusion broke when the doll laughed loudly in a cackling tone. "Emily~ Emily~" She yelled. "Oh yes~" Break laughed and pulled the small doll to sit back on his shoulder. "It's nice to meet you O-"

"YES!"

Both Break and Oz turned to the cheering man at the cutting board. Gil turned around quickly, realizing just how loud he yelled that. "S-sorry…" He muttered, red blushing over his checks. He then pulled the fruit rabbit up and laid it down before Oz. "I'd like to see the chefs here do that…" Gil mumbled under his breath. Break chuckled, "Yes Gilbert Kun~ you are quite skilled in the kitchen~"

"Break… what do you want?" Gil sighed heavily and un-tied his hair, letting it fall limp around his neck. Break tapped his finger to his lip and thought for a second. "Hmmm…" He mumbled. "What the hell! You don't even know!?" Gil yelled.

"Oh shush! I remember~ I have a new job for you~!" Gil rolled his eyes and leaned on the table, waiting for the instructions. The red eyed man quickly pulled out a folder from his back, Gil just went along with it even though his mind was wondering where the file came from… "Same kind of thing as Oz's case~ oh but Gilbert Kun~" Break announced, turning as he walked through the doorway. "Try not to bring home another pet" Break smiled and skipped out of the room, leaving the blonde and raven alone again.

Oz's eyes squinted at the doorway, pet? Really? He wasn't a pet! Or was that what Gilbert thought of him? Oz's heart sunk a little at that thought. He didn't want to believe he was just another person in his life. He didn't know why but he wanted to be more… more? More than what?

"Oz?"

Oz's train of thought broke as that voice came back into his ears. "Huh?" Oz muttered and turned to face the raven before him. "Something wrong?" Oz smiled and shook his head, "I am fine Gilbert~"

Gil nodded and turned away, tossing his black apron on a hook by the door. He then looked back to the table where the file laid. He sighed and took a seat next to Oz, flipping open the folder and began reading the papers inside. Oz's eyes glanced over to the folder as he bit into a strawberry.

There was a picture of a young girl with a flower in her hair; she seemed like a normal little girl you'd see on the streets with their parents. But Oz had a feeling, people who were in a folder like that… they probably weren't normal. "Gilbert?" Oz whispered. "Hmm?" Gil mumbled back.

Oz sighed lightly and turned to face him, "What… what's that about?" Gil quickly closed the file and turned to the blonde. "Don't worry about it" was all Gil had to say. Oz bit his lip and turned back to his fruit, about to bite into another strawberry but laid it back down, turning back to the raven. "Is it about that thing that attacked me the other day… are there more of those!?"

"Oz, don't worry about it… It's just part of my job…"

"Well I want to know more about your job!" Oz protested. Gil smiled and looked over to the blonde, eyes gazing into one another's. "If you really knew what walked the streets at night… you'd never go outside again…" Gil reassured the boy. "and I want you to be able to live a normal life…"

"I don't want to go back to being just… Oz…" Gil chuckled and held out his hand to the blonde, resting it over Oz's. "But I do… I like you the way you are…" Oz's face warmed at the sudden touch. Though Gilbert's hand was covered by a white glove, it still felt warm and calmed the blonde to an extent that is. His heart raced but his mind felt at ease.

"Seaweed-Head!" A voice called as the kitchen door flew open. Gil quickly pulled his hand away and stood up. "What Alice…" Gil mumbled and walked over to the cooler, pulling out a pitcher of water as he turned to a cupboard and grabbed a glass. The young girl stomped into the room, hunched over like she was dying. "I am so hungry!" She yelled again.

Gil rolled his eyes and tilted the pitcher over, letting water swarm into the glass. "That sucks for you…" Gil joked, pulling the glass to his lips. Alice crossed her arms over her chest as she sat down next to Oz. Her eyes lingered to the plate of fruit in front of the blonde.

Oz sat peacefully nibbling at his fruit rabbit, not even paying attention to the girl next to him. Though his eyes kept glancing over to that folder, tormenting him. Alice licked her lips and slowly reached for the fruit, only to be struck cold as Oz slapped her hand. "My fruit rabbit!" Oz yelled.

Gil chuckled and turned around, leaning on the counter. "You heard the boy…" Alice glared at the raven, when her attention was turned to the folder. "New case?" She asked, flipping open the cover. Gil sighed and nodded, "sadly…"

"That's cause your too good… though I'd say I am better than you but…" The young brunette paused and looked over to Oz, who was slowly sliding closer to get a better look at the papers. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" Alice screamed, making Oz jump away. "You ain't getting any of this!" Alice yelled again, waving her hands down the sides of her body.

Oz gulped and shook his head, "No I- I was just…" Oz began but was struck cold again. "You think you can just ease up to me and everything will be all 'cool'! I think not! You show your affection in MEAT! You start by buying me all the meat you can very well carry! And if you can't carry enough! You better get a wagon!"

"I- I wasn't trying to-" Oz stuttered, scared to death by the screaming girl next to him. "You what! You were trying what!" She yelled again. Gil just stud back, laughing at the embarrassed look on Oz's face. "I just wanted to see the papers!" Oz finally yelled, holding his hands up in surrender.

The young girl fell silent and turned back to the folder. "Oh…" She sighed and pushed the folder over to him. Oz reached to grab it but the folder was pulled back. "Give me the rabbit…" Alice said slowly, eyes looking down at the folder. Oz looked down to his food, listening to his stomach scream but his interest in the folder scream louder. "But I-" Oz began but was silenced when the young girl said it again, more sternly. "The rabbit…"

Oz sniffed a few times than slowly slid the plate towards the girl as she did the folder. Just as the folder was in Oz's hands, Gil pulled it away. "I said no…" Gil sighed and shook his head. "Gilbert!" Oz yelled back. "My rabbit!" The blonde cried as the girl chomped away at his fruit. "You shouldn't have given her your food…" Gil chuckled and shook his head once again, making Oz's self-esteem lower. "I hate you guys…" Oz mumbled sarcastically. "I don't even know you!" Alice growled and continued eating.

To Be Continued…

Thanks For reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

Yaoi warning! Oz X Gilbert! (Ozbert) Dont like? Dont read!

Chapter 3 has arrived! :D Not much to say about this chapter. So the 'flower girl' in this chapter is of course the same girl from the actuall serise. I thought I'd stick a little to the story line but other than that it's pretty much self explanitory... well I'll leave you readers to it then~! ENJOY!

Chapter 3

A Bloody Beginning

Oz's eyes scanned over the halls, realizing he was lost. He'd been walking through the house for over an hour and finally admitted her was completely lost… All the halls seemed the same and he couldn't find the stairs. He was hopelessly lost and no one was even around to ask for directions. Instead of continuing his walk, he sat down, sighing heavily.

His head thudded against the wall, eyes slowly opening as his thoughts journeyed to strange places. He thought about Gilbert, his eyes. They seemed to be burned in his mind, so bright and beautiful. He wanted to hold that man close, like the night they first met. He was so brave and strong, unlike him. Oz sighed again, head falling into his lap as his knees pressed against his chest.

He probably had a girlfriend, or at least someone he cared about. Oz didn't have a chance with a guy like that… plus his family would disapprove him dating another man… and a man at that… He was at least a few years older than him.

Oz's head rose at the sound of music, humming? It soothed his thoughts and heart. The soft sound echoed louder, it was coming closer! "Oz?"

"Gil?!" Oz looked up, eyes finding those bright golden ones. "What are you doing out here?" Oz sighed and stood up, brushing his pants free of wrinkles. "I was trying to find my room but… kind of got lost along the way…" Oz mumbled, taking a step closer to the man.

Gil smiled and chuckled lightly. "You're in the Headquarters part of the building.." Gil announced, making Oz feel a bit stupid for wandering off so far. "Oh…" was all he could think to say. "Come on~" Gil laughed and pulled Oz in the direction he was intending to head in. Oz wasn't completely sure where Gil was taking him, but went along with it anyways. His mind blurred at the hand wrapped around his. "G-Gil.." Oz tried to call for his new friend.

The raven didn't speak up; he just kept pulling Oz along, leading him somewhere he didn't even know of.

"Gilbert kun~!" yelled a voice behind the two boys. Gilbert instantly stopped, knowing that voice all too well. "What Break…" Gil growled. The red eyed clown skipped over to the two, humming loudly a tone that Oz had never heard before. "Hurry up and get a move on! Nights almost upon us and you still have a lone ride a head of you~" Break chuckled and patted the raven on the back.

"Where are you going?" Oz asked quickly, heart racing at the thought of his new friend leaving. "Oh don't worry little lamb~" Break smiled, waving his hand in front of him, which was covered by his to long sleeves. "Why don't you tag along with him~" Break smiled playfully at Gilbert when he noticed the sudden glaring raven.

Gil really didn't want Oz with, not because of him in general, he'd love to have company. But he didn't want Oz to see his life doings, or worse, have him get hurt, but before he could protest to that the blonde smiled brightly up at him. "Can I?" Oz asked, eyes glimmering with hope the raven would say yes.

"I- I don't know…" Gil mumbled, feeling a pinch in his stomach when the emerald eyes slowly filled with sadness. "I… fine…"

* * *

"This is such a beautiful town~!" Oz smiled, eyes dancing over the small shops and large mountains laid out around the cities perimeter. The blonde had never been anywhere but his home town, which wasn't all that great… There weren't many things to look at, once you've seen the town, you've pretty much seen it…

Gil walked behind the young boy as he took in every detail of the town. The raven was glad Oz was having fun but his mind kept wandering to the chain waiting in the shadows. It could be watching them as he thought about it. He didn't want the boy to get hurt, and it pained him to know Oz would have to go through another encounter with those monsters…

But it didn't seem to affect Oz at all, he hadn't even thought about what he was going to see, if anything. He was more interested in having time alone with Gil, and seeing a new town… But Oz could tell him companion was a bit worried.

The two soon came to their hotel; it was large and seemed to have a Victorian feel to it. Beautiful décor and marble sculptures stood outside. It was unlike anything Oz had ever seen before. His head tilted and turned in all directions, gazing at all the small details of the check in area. Long swirled stairs, laced in red carpets. A small fountain with bright orange, red and white koi fish, and the black and white checkered flooring. It seemed like wonderland to the small blonde.

Not to mention all the fine furniture sitting around, classy yet modern. But Oz's attention was pulled to a strange little girl walking along outside. He could see her far off in the streets through the window. Her hair braided in two, hanging down over her shoulders, and a bright pink flower behind her ear.

Oz squinted at the girl, trying to get a better look at her. She wasn't with anyone which confused the boy, normally a girl of that age would have a family with her. But the only thing she had was a small woven basket filled with flowers. The blonde took a step closer to the window, gazing out with interest.

His stomach turned when as he noticed a man before her, he slapped the basket from her arms, sending the flowers across the ground. A sudden rage bubble up in the blonde and he took off out the door, forgetting Gil was still checking in.

Oz quickly raced down the road, heart pounding loudly as he reached the girl. "Hay!" Oz yelled, glaring at the man who threw the girls flowers. "Leave her alone!" He argued again, taking note of the sudden confusion on the man's face. "Look here kid!" The man began, holding his hand in the air as if about the hit Oz for his rude interruption, but was cut off when Gilbert appeared behind the blonde. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Gil growled, head titling up till his eyes shown from underneath his hair.

The man huffed and glared over to Gil, "You shouldn't let this mongrel run loose! Rudely raising his voice!" The man sternly announced, lowering his hand to his side. Oz's eyes still laid upon the man's, glaring darkly with all the anger that raced in his heart. "I am not the vowel creature here! Do you have no shame of what you did to this little girl! You should be thanking her for her kind spirit! Instead of destroying her flowers! And don't you dare talk to Gil that way…"

The man's eyes widened, he was struck silent at the words Oz spoke. He huffed one more time than turned away, mumbled of how selfish and arrogant Oz was being. The blonde wanted to yell back, saying he wasn't selfish, that he was standing up for the girl. But instead his anger died down and his smiled fell soft again. "You alright?" Oz asked, kneeling down to the small girl.

The girl smiled and nodded, bending down to begin picking up the scattered flowers as Oz did. "Thank you kind sir~" The small girl blushed as Oz handed her the rest of the flowers. "No problem~" Oz chuckled and stood up, helping the girl back to her feet. "You be careful, alright?" The girl giggled and nodded. "I will onii-san~" And with that the young flower girl ran off.

Oz sighed, watching the girl leave when he realized Gil was still there. He was a bit afraid to turn around, thinking he'd get yelled at for running off, for scaring the man half to death. But instead of a scolding, Oz turned to find the man smiling.

"Don't… ever do that again…" Gil sighed and wrapped an arm around Oz's shoulders, pulling him in as they walked back towards the hotel. Oz blushed brightly, leaning his head in against Gil's side. "No promises~!"

* * *

Night fell fast over the town as Oz fell asleep. Though there was still a job to be done… Gil silently slipped out of the room, sighing softly once out of the room. He really didn't want Oz along while he faced the chain and this was the only way. Since Oz was asleep Gil knew he wouldn't get hurt.

His heavy feet trailed out of the hotel, hat lowered over his eyes as he glanced around the streets, watching the roads slowly empty. The city was completely dead at night that is from what the eye could see but in the shadows lurked a demon, grueling for food. Human flesh lingering in the air that the monster sniffed out, laughing loudly as it consumed it's meal.

Gil's hand slid around to the gun on his waist, carefully eyeing the dark corners and allies.

* * *

A strange burning smell lingered throughout the small hotel room, waking Oz from his deep sleep. A warm breeze flashed over the blonde's face, stinging harshly. Oz quickly jumped up, finding the room engulfed with flames. "Gil!" Oz yelled, trying to see the dark haired man but began to panic when his appearance never showed.

"Hello B-rabbit…"

Oz's eyes glanced over to a young girl standing in the middle of the room, fire dancing around her. "Hay… hay get out of here! You'll get hurt!" Oz concernly yelled, when his eyes widened. It was the flower girl from earlier. Her eyes were being covered by her bangs, so he couldn't be sure. But the flower still lay behind her ear, her dress ripped slightly and hair light brown and braided.

Her head slowly looked up, eyes glowing a reddish pink. Oz gulped, chest filling with smoke as he began to cough violently, just like his encounter with that chain. His chest burned, like a knife was cutting a circle around his chest.

"B-Rabbit…" The girl growled again. Oz slid open one eye, noticing the flower girl beginning to laugh loudly. The blonde fell to his knees, hunched over from lack of air. His mind called out Gilbert's name but his voice couldn't form the words around the blood filled coughing. His hand pulled away from his mouth, blood dripping from his fingertips.

Suddenly Oz felt his world tilt and turn; he fell off his bed, rolling towards the wall when he realized the wall gone. A large monster stood tall outside the gaping hole in the wall, laughing loudly as the blonde felt himself fall off the side of the building. He quickly grabbed a loose brick, hanging five stories from the ground.

* * *

Gil sighed heavily as he came to a halt by the side of a building. He pulled out a cigarette, lighting it within seconds. A gust of smoke lingered in the air around him, sighing again slightly when he noticed a bright light coming from in the distance. Than nothing but screaming and what sounded like a fearful riot.

Gil quickly dropped his cigarette and ran off towards the screams. Heart racing when he realized he was heading closer to the hotel where Oz slept, or that is what he thought. But when he rounded the corner his heart fell and throat tightened.

"OZ!" Gil screamed.

The blonde's left hand slipped from the brick, causing him to lose his balance and swing back and forth. "G-Gil!" Oz cried, arms stinging from hanging on for so long. His chest still burned but he refused to cough, knowing he'd than lose his strength and full to his death.

A long laughter echoed from above him, the young flower girl stood before him, holding a long dagger which hung right above the blonde's head. Oz gulped and leaned his head against the brick wall. "Please…" Oz whispered, hand slowly slipping till his fingertips were all that held him in place. "You don't have to do this…" Oz whispered once again, but was stuck silent when he noticed a dark figure behind the girl.

She was suddenly pulled back, disappearing into the fire. Oz felt his eyes shutting, sending his lungs to shut down. The chain standing tall next to Oz screamed loudly, seeping into the ground just as the other one did.

"Oz…" Gil whispered, hand stretched out to the blonde from above him. Oz's eyes flashed open, looking up to find golden ones. He smiled, then fell unconscious, losing grip of the brick as he fell towards the ground. "OZ!"

To Be Continued…

Thanks for Reading! Please, again, review! and tell meh your thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4

Yaoi warning! Oz X Gilbert (Ozbert) Dont like? Please dont read!

Here is another chapter! First I want to say thank you to anyone who has reviewed! Your comments make me smile and give me so much insperation! So thank you all again! Now... on with the story! Things are going to start somewhat coming together... Sorry it's kinda going fast through this chapter Dx I didn't realize it till I just re-read it now... but things will slow down again next chapter... and also sorry this ones kinda short-ish.. but yea... thats all I have to say x3 I hope you guys will enjoy it still! -oh and the name of the story comes into play-

Chapter 4

The Silence Broke

Oz's breathing increased as Gil carried the small boy towards a carriage that waited to take them back to the Rainsworth household. The ravens eyes glanced down to the blonde every other second, making sure he was alright. But the pain filled tears that escaped Oz's eyes proved that he was in a lot of pain. Gil quickened his pace, hoping to lay the boy down to rest faster.

It was heartbreaking, the red glowing incuse on the boy's chest. It shown through the boys thin white night shirt, causing a painful pinch to sting in his stomach. He knew the mark all too well and knew why the boy had it. Though the blonde didn't even know it himself…

Gil tugged the carriage door open, laying the small blonde down on the long red bench. He gently placed his long black jacket over Oz's small body, running his fingers through the blonde stands to comfort him as the carriage took off.

"I am sorry Oz…" Gil whispered, heart aching to take that pain away, but there was nothing he could do. Oz's eyes flashed open, looking at Gil directly. "G-Gil…" Oz muttered, hand rising to touch the side of the ravens face.

"I-it's not your fault…" Oz smiled, head swaying, sleep threatening to take over. Gil gulped at the thick lump in his throat. "You're gonna be ok… ok Oz!" Gil mumbled back. Oz nodded and lowered his head, breathing returning to normal again. His chest seized to glow, making the pain lessen. "Oz…" Gil whispered, brushing his hand over a few strands on Oz's face. "Try and get some rest…"

Oz nodded once again and gripped at the jacket laying over him, pulling it closer. It didn't take the boy long to full asleep after that. Leaving Gil with his thoughts.

The raven moved to the other side of the carriage, taking a seat on the other bench. His eyes ran over Oz, watching his small chest rise and fall, eyes flicker as if his dream were taking him away.

Gil's heart sunk, knowing the boy would never be able to go back to his normal life, now that he was being sucked into a whole new life. He would soon find out about the red incuse on his chest, what it meant and why he had it.

The truth was, Gil wasn't going after that chain the night he found Oz, he was going after Oz… or at least the chain within him… His job was to kill the young boy but instead he saved him.

Gil gritted his teeth and rubbed the small space between his eyes in anger. He should have just killed him when he had the chance, when he didn't have feelings for him… He didn't understand why he kept falling for the blonde. Sometimes he wondered if it was the chain speaking, if it could take over Oz's body, making it closer to people so they didn't kill him.

But the other half of him wouldn't believe it, he couldn't believe it. He loved the blonde, as much as he couldn't take it, he loved Oz! His heart would beat faster and harder around that blonde. He'd tried to kill the boy before, when he slept… when he couldn't see it coming. But he'd always give in at the last second, turn away and yell at himself for even thinking of getting rid of the boy.

Without him, Gil knew his life wouldn't be as interesting, though it would be less confusing. His chest and stomach always turned when that kid was around. As much as he didn't want to believe it, he was… falling in love with him…

* * *

A faint sound a dripping rain trickled on the window, waking a small blonde. Emerald eyes glanced around the room, wondering where he was. His eyes than fell shut again when he realized he was back at the Rainsworth household. Oz sighed heavily and rubbed the small space on his chest that still somewhat ached. His thoughts run wild, trying to remember what all happened.

"You won't be able to leave this room for a few weeks…"

Oz's eyes snapped open, sitting up quickly by that voice. "Gil!" The blonde smiled, but that smile didn't last long when he noticed the dark look on the ravens face.

"What's… wrong?" Oz asked slowly, afraid of the answer. Gil's eyes were hidden by his hair and hat, leaning up against the wall by the door, arms crossed over his chest in a confined way. Oz gulped as Gil's head lowered even more. "I am sorry Oz… I- I shouldn't have taken you here…" and with that Gil quickly exited the room, leaving Oz confused and nervous.

"Gil!" Oz yelled, eyes watering lightly as he wanted the man to come back. A clash of thunder echoed outside, causing the blonde to jump and pull the blankets over his head. Oz laid under his blankets for the longest time, eyes stinging from the tears that ran down his checks, knees pressed against his chest and arms tightly wrapped around them.

Oz's eyes squinted open as he held his breath from the sound of the door opening. The young boy quickly jumped up, tossing the blankets away "Gilbert!" Oz yelled, in an overly joyed manner. His joy turned to sorrow as Alice stood in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest in a pissed off way. "Yea… no!" Alice growled and walked into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"If Gil won't do his job than I'll do it for him!" Alice muttered and pulled out a dagger from behind her back. Oz gulped and stood up on his bed, moving away from the girl. "What- what are you doing!" Oz stuttered, falling backwards onto the floor.

Alice's expression didn't change; she walked slowly over to the blonde who was cornered. "G-get away! Go away!" Oz screamed loudly, holding his hands out in front of him. "You were supposed to die the second Seaweed-Head saw you… that was his job! He was to kill you!"

Oz's eyes widened, "w-what…" Oz whispered, eyes seizing to water. Alice sighed and grabbed the blonde by his collar. "Gilbert's just to soft… so I have no choice but to finish his unfinished work…" The brunettes hand twirled up behind her head, about to swing down upon Oz but was held back. "Alice…" A voice whispered.

Alice quickly pushed the blonde away, making him slam against the wall. "Get away from him…" Oz's head slowly looked up, noticing the girl leaving the room, followed by- "GILBERT!"

Oz screamed, standing up quickly in hopes of catching him. "I need to talk to you!"

"Get some rest…" Gil mumbled back but Oz wasn't going to stand back and watch 'his' Gilbert leave again. "No! Stop it!" Oz growled, pulling the man back towards him by the wrist. "I am not going to let you slip away! You're the only one who I've ever truly cared about!" Oz's eyes filled with tears.

"Oz…"

"Just shut up and listen to me! OK!"

Gil sighed lightly and shut the bedroom door, turning his attention to the desperate blonde before him. Oz calmed himself down and took a seat on the side of the bed, patting the space next to him for the raven to sit down as well. Gil did was Oz asked and waited.

"I want to know… the truth…" Oz whispered head down and eyes glued to the floor under his feet. Gil gulped and nodded, also looking to the floor. "Break gave me the assignment… I was supposed to get rid of the B-rabbit…" Gil paused when he noticed the slightly confused eyes looking at him. "The B-Rabbit is a chain, which lives inside of you… so I was to kill you…"

Oz nodded and gripped at his knees, so it was true… "Why didn't you?" Oz asked, heart pounding to know the answer. Gil's eyes widened as he looked over to the blonde, emerald eyes looking away from his. "I- I" Gil stuttered, he couldn't seem to form the words he wanted to say.

"I don't know…" Gil finally sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair. "I- I don't understand it… You just… I couldn't bring me self to.."

"Kill me…"

Gil pulled his hand away from his hair, head turning to Oz once again. "Oz…"

"You should have… I mean… I don't want to die but.. If I am a nuisance.."

"No! You're not a nuisance! You're… your important to me…" Gil held his breath, not wanting to go down that road. "I'll do anything to help you… to get rid of the B-rabbit without hurting you…"

"Why don't you just destroy me…" Oz asked, eyes filling with sorrow. Gil sighed lightly and cupped Oz's face with his hands, making Oz look him in the eyes. "When I first saw you… It was like a beaming light just lit up my world… I couldn't hurt the one thing that has made me happy for the first time…"

"Gil…" Oz whispered lightly, his breath ghosting over Gil's lips. Oz lifted his hands to rest against the raven's chest as they embraced each other. Eyes sliding closed from the dancing feeling over their lips. Gil's hand lingered to the back of the blonde's head, tangling his fingers in the golden strands.

Oz could feel his heart race, like a caged animal wanting to burst free. He hoped Gil couldn't feel how intense his heart raced from the touch. Then there was a new feeling bubbling within the small boy, he suddenly felt… whole? That empty space that had always lingered in his chest seemed… filled…

To Be Continued…

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Yaoi Waring! Oz X Gilbert! (Ozbert) Dont like? Please dont read!

So things may start getting a bit confusing.. So I want to clarify that Oz IS the B-rabbit... and I wanted to add that just because he is B-rabbit in the actuall manga as well... hopefuly thats alright^^ ok so on with this chapter! More characters will get involved! The whole Oscar and Ada thing coming into play will be added latter in the story as well.. Since when I wrote this I kept thinking of what Oz's family was wondering.. I mean you'd think they'd be worried and all.. Anywho... I am somewhat not liking this chapter.. but hopefully its ok.. I was kinda nervous to post it just cause I feel like my writing touch was out of it when I wrote this chapter... alright so yea Enjoy-ish^^ only a few chapters left btw!

Chapter 5

A certain kind of Empty

For the longest time Gil slaved over books and papers, trying desperately to find answers. Anything to help save his beloved Oz. He spent days and days on end in the library, head ach inducing and eyes red from long hours of reading. It had been two weeks, and no answers, the raven was starting to worry, he hated facing the blonde with nothing.

Gil sighed heavily and chucked the book he was reading off the side of the table… cursing under his breath at the anger bubbling up inside. A faint chuckled echoed behind him when he noticed Break sitting on a chess table in the corner of the room. "What the hell do you want Break…" Gil growled, showing his aggravation.

Break sighed lightly and twirled his wrists in the air, plopping a small candy in his mouth. "Now Now Gilbert Kun~ Is Oz really that important?" Break smiled devilishly as he normally did. Gil turned around, facing the clown with a glare. "I hope you die from all that candy…" Gil murmured.

"Oh my… What anger!" Break chuckled and jumped off the chess table, skipping over to the raven's side. "I don't think you understand Gilbert Kun… Oz _is the chain_"

"What?" Gil yelled, standing up quickly. "Don't make stupid accusations! I don't need your help Break! So get out of here!" Gil screamed, pointing to the door. Break squinted at the raven, anger building up within him. "Don't talk back to me Gilbert…" Break whispered.

Gil gritted his teeth and threw his fist towards the red eyed man. Break quickly grabbed the raven's hand, eye glaring up at Gil. "Don't be foolish Gilbert…" Break muttered and punched the man in the stomach, causing Gil to heal over in pain, coughing up a small amount of blood.

"You can't save him! So stop wasting your time!" Break yelled one last time and turned away, exiting the room before Gil could yell back that he wasn't going to give up that easily.

Break's attention turned to a small blonde outside of the library door; his eyes were wet and red. No words were spoken, instead Break turned to the other direction down the hall, leaving the blonde to fear over the conversation he heard between Gil and Break.

Oz sucked in a gust of air, holding it in for a while as his mind review the conversation he just heard. He wanted to tell Gil his true feelings, tell him to listen to Break and stop wasting his time. That he loved Gil even if he had no choice but to kill him. But the sorrow filled eyes he saw in that library told him he couldn't tell him to give up. Instead he wanted to comfort him, tell him it's alright and that he was feeling better. Maybe it was going away…

Though Oz knew that wasn't true, it wasn't going away, if anything it was getting worse. But he wouldn't worry Gil over useless feelings in his stomach.

"Gil?" Oz whispered, popping his head into the room. Gil turned around quickly, sadness burning into his eyes when he saw Oz. "What's up?" Oz asked again, trying to loosen the mood, make it sound like everything was alright. Gil sighed lightly as the blonde made his way across the room to a chair next to Gil.

"You ok?" Oz mumbled, brushing his fingers through a knot in the seaweed like hair his friend had. Gil smiled and laid his hand over Oz's. "I am sorry…" Gil whispered. Oz shook his head and pulled his hand away, "No… It's not your fault at all! If… there isn't a way to…" Oz paused and gulped at the thought of death coming upon him. "I just want to spend my last days with you… I don't want to wait till it's too late… So…"

"I won't do it… there has to be something, anything! And I am not going to give up till I find that answer" Gil argued and shook his head, hands pulling at his hair. Oz nodded and leaned his head against the man's arm. "and if you found out 'in fine print' that there really is no cure… I want you to do it with your own hands… no regrets…"

Gil's eyes widened, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. The tone in the blonde's voice was quite serious. And it feared Gil to know Oz was starting to accept the fact he might die…

"Please don't worry… I can see it in your eyes… It makes me sad to know you're hurting… because of me…" Oz's hand clutched at the fabric on Gils arm, eyes wanting to water up again. "I don't want you to be hurt…" Oz whimpered and nuzzled his head deeper against Gil's arm.

The warm feelings rushing over the two soon disappeared when a long laughter echoed outside in the halls. "Nii-san!" Gil sighed heavily and looked back to the door, making Oz pull away from the ravens arm. "Nii-san! I've missed you so!"

A long blonde haired man skipped into the room, his eyes landing on Oz who still had his hand around Gil's arm. "What are you doing here Vince…" Gil sighed.

Vincent smiled brightly and jumped over to Gil's side, wrapping his arms around his neck and shoulders. "Aww you've grown so much~!" Vincent giggled. Oz's eyes stayed glued to Vincent's, wine red and bright gold like Gil's eyes. "Vincent… get off of me…" Gil moaned.

Oz smiled and gently pulled his hand away from the ravens arm. "Hi~" Oz announced, making himself known. Vincent backed away from his brother, glaring at the small boy before him. "Who are you? And why are you bothering my brother!"

"Vincent!" Gil yelled, turning around to glare at his brother. "It's not your saying who I care abo- I mean… hang out with…" Gil felt his face warm at the words he almost let Oz hear. Vincent on the other hand wasn't to please to know what Gil was going to say…

"Vincent sama…" whispered a soft voice from the doorway. Oz's head tilted to notice a small white haired girl in a small blue dress in the doorway. "Echo kun~ leave your master be~!"

"The council is waiting Vincent sama… and you know how Rufus sama is about people being late…" Vincent sighed loudly and rolled his eyes at the young girls comment. "Fiiiiiine…" Vincent argued and smiled down at his brother. "Come home once in a while will ya!"

Gil nodded, knowing that wasn't going to happen. Oz looked around the room with an uncomfortable feel in his chest. "It was nice to meet you~" Oz noised. Vincent rolled his eyes once again and twisted away. Leaving the two boys to do as they left off.

"Who was that?" Oz asked, sighing heavily, "Not very friendly I see…" Gil chuckled and stood up, stretching his arms above his head. "My brother… Vincent Nightray." Gil mumbled. "So…"

"OZ SAMA!"

Oz's head snapped up, noticing a young girl running into the room. "Brother!" She yelled again, snuggling Oz in her arms. "A-Ada?" Oz stuttered, not expecting to see his sister anytime soon. Ada cried in the boys arms, "We've been so worried!" She yelled again.

Oz nodded and held the girl back, "Sorry…" He muttered just as he realized his uncle standing in the doorway speaking to Gilbert. Did they know one another? Oz thought as he slowly slid away from his sister. Her words lingered away as Oz tried listening to the conversation his uncle and raven were having.

"You tried to kill my grandson… even if it was part of your job I won't forgive you.." Oscar murmured. Oz gulped, that wasn't true! He saved him! "Sir… forgive me but I-"

"Why are you people keeping him prisoner here!" Oscar yelled back. Gil fell silent, knowing he couldn't speak back to the man. "I am sorry…" Gil tried to explain but was again shut cold when Oscar shook his head, waving his hand to silence the boy. "Uncle Oscar!" Oz yelled, breaking free from his sister's hold.

"Gil saved me… and is still trying to save me! He's been researching for a cure to this whole mess for weeks now!" Oz yelled, moving in front of the raven as a sign of protection. "You can't hurt him… or fire him or whatever it is you're going to do! Cause I care about him! He's my friend!"

Oscar fell silent as Gil did seconds ago. "I- I lo-"

"Oscar sama~ the meeting is starting~!" Sharon smiled from the hallway. "Please come along with me~" Oz sighed as his Uncle disappeared with Sharon, leaving Gil, Ada and himself alone. "Nii-san…" Ada whispered, walking over to the two boys. "Will you be coming back to school?"

Oz gulped, forgetting all about his schooling. His eyes slid closed, he knew now that Oscar knew where the blonde was, he'd go back to his normal life again. Going to school, living at the Vessalius house again. Gil could see the sadness form in Oz's heart. "Oz…"

"Gil…"

Ada sighed lightly and laid a hand on her brothers shoulder. "Uncle sama will want you to return home…"

"I won't! I refuse! I'll just end up hurting you all…" Oz argued and took a few steps away from his sister. "This is the life I want… I want to stay here with Gilbert… we have to find the answer yet! And I can't go without knowing, what if I end up out of control! I- I can't…" Oz's chest burned, beating faster as the incuse over the left side of his chest began to glow a darker red then the time before.

"Oz!" Gil cried, grabbing the boy as he fell backwards. Oz gagged in pain, saliva dripping from his chin as he gasped for air. This was what Gil feared, when the blonde got too worked up the power of the B-rabbit would escape, sending Oz into a rampaging rage.

Oz's eyes glowed red as they slipped open, jaw dropped as he sucked in a gust of air. His blood ran hot, tingling with power. It felt like a rush, like an overwhelming adrenalin just poured over him. He gripped at the ground, groaning loudly at the pain burning throughout his muscles.

"G-Gi" Oz tried to call out the raven's name but his throat seemed to close around the words. Gil tightened his grip around the blonde, gritting his teeth at the sight of his love in pain. "Oz… Oz!" Gil yelled out. "Oz stay with me!"

Ada gasped, falling to her knees beside the blonde and the raven. "Nii-san!" The girl screamed, tears pouring from her eyes. "W-what's wrong with him!" She asked, hand gripping at her brothers. "Oz!?" She screamed again. Gil himself felt tears forming in his eyes. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't do anything! "Oz…" Gil held his breath than leaned down, pressing his lips to the blonde's. Ada hadn't even noticed, her eyes blurred by tears and her face nuzzled in the boys chest.

Oz's heart rate eased down and his blood seemed to cool. That gentle touch caused Oz's whole body to calm, his nerves disappeared, the thought of leaving Gil was impossible, Oz was Gil's and Gil was Oz's.

Gil slowly pulled away, leaning to whisper in the boy's ear. "I love you to Oz" Gil smiled. Oz's face warmed at what he just heard, which meant Gil also heard what Oz was about to tell Oscar.

Ada's head rose slightly, eyes watering still. "Oz? A-are you ok!?" She yelled, shaking the boys hand with fear. Oz coughed a sat up, holding his chest as he leaned against Gil's chest. "I-I" Oz coughed again, unable to speak without that flaming feeling tickling his throat. "Do-Do you need a doctor?" Ada asked again, wiping away a streak of tears that streamed down her check.

Oz quickly shook his head, hand covering his mouth to hide the blood. Ada nodded and stood up, "I am getting a doctor!" Ada cried out and rushed out of the room. Oz reached his hand out to stop her but fell back against Gil, lungs burning. Gil wrapped his arms around Oz's stomach, holding the blonde close to him. The raven pressed his head against Oz's whispered a soft melody that somehow calmed the boy.

Oz's hand slipped into his pocket, pulling out his pocket watch, clicking the top to revel the music inside, the same melody Gil hummed. Oz wasn't sure how Gil knew about that song, or how he knew it always calmed him when he was sad or stressed out. Oz leaned deeper into Gil's hold, closing his eyes as his heavy breathing took him into sleep.

* * *

When Oz woke up again he was in his room, curtains pulled closed and room dark. He expected to find his trusted raven standing in the shadows somewhere in the room, watching carefully over him. But he didn't, his eyes scanned over the dark room, begging to see golden eyes. "Gil?" Oz whispered, pushing blankets from him as he tried to stand up. A bright flash of light engulfed the room, sending Oz to the floor in fear. Soon followed a loud screaming boom, causing the blonde to grab either side of his face.

Oz stumbled towards the door just as rain began to poor heavily, echoing through the house in an eerie sound. "Gil?" Questioned Oz softly, hoping he was somewhere near in the hall, but the long dark hall he stood in was completely empty. Than something hit him, his room? HIS room… at the Vessalius household!

Oz quickly stumbled back into his room, grabbing a sweatshirt as he sprinted for the front door. The blonde tugged at the zipper on his jacket, zipping it up and pulling the hood over his head as he reached the door. The rain outside pored heavily upon him as he raced down the streets.

Where was he going? He didn't know the way to the Rainsworth household nor Pandora HQ. Oz didn't know where he was going, his feet just moved without him commanding them to. Water splashed against the cuffs of his pants and drenched the insides of his shoes. He couldn't stop, something kept pulling him…

A small town house sat at the end of the street, Oz didn't know why he was heading for it, didn't even know who lived there but jumped to the door, throwing his fist down upon the dark wood. His eyes lingered down to his feet as he waited for an answer.

The blonde was about to turn away and head back home when the door cracked open, sleepy golden eyes peering out at whom was there. "O-Oz?" Oz's head quickly turned around, eyes meeting Gil's. "Gil?"

"What are you? Get in here! You're soaking wet!" Gil demanded and pulled on Oz's wrist, tugging him into the house. Oz stumbled in, coughing lightly from the cold air he was forced to breathe outside. "What were you thinking?" Gil asked, pulling off Oz's jacket to toss a towel around him. "I- I don't really know… I just woke up and my feet brought me here…" Oz admitted, confused himself.

"How did you know I lived here?" Gil asked, also quite confused by the sudden guest. Oz shrugged as he was guided to the sofa where he took a seat. "Like I said.. I didn't even know where I was going, my mind just kept saying to walk this way and… here I am… I don't even remember telling myself to knock on the door… I just did it.."

Gil stood confused in front of the blonde, unsure what to do with the boy. Last time Oscar found out Oz was with the raven he flipped, cursing and accusing Gil of hurting the blonde. Which wasn't true at all… Than when the Vessalius man came back to find Oz passed out, blood in his hand… He stole Oz away and dragged him home, without even getting to say goodbye.

Oz shivered and sneeze and adorable quit 'choo'. It brought a smile to the ravens lips. "Oz… you have to go home…" Gil blurted out, lips shaping back into his normal frown. Emerald eyes lifted to meet golden ones, sadness lingered in petals of confusion as Oz looked at Gil. "What?"

"Oz… I- I can't be with you… Your uncle-" Gil began but was cut off when the blonde stood up. "No… I don't care what uncle says… He doesn't have control over me! Plus B-rabbit is still inside me and what if I can't control myself next time! What if you're not there to hold me back!" Oz nearly screamed.

"I am not a child so why is everyone treating me like one!"

Gil gritted his teeth, hair covering his eyes as Oz went on complaining and saying he could do as he pleased. "Because you're gonna get hurt Oz!" Gil yelled back, panting slightly with anger. "And all we care about is your safety! If you're with me either Alice will try to kill you or I WILL!"

Oz blinked a few times, gulping at the strange words Gilbert used. He'd never been yelled at before… by Gil that is… "Gil I- I am sorry but I can't just leave like this… even if I try… I just can't leave you.. something just pulls me back…" Oz confessed, tears threating his eye lids.

Gil took a step forward, a hand resting gently on the blondes shoulder. "Oz… I can't… I just- I don't want to hurt you…" Oz's eyes snapped up to Gilberts. "You won't…"

The raven shook his head; he didn't want to make the blonde sad more or less mad… in fear of releasing the B-rabbits power once again. "It's not I that'll hurt you it's… you that will hurt others… Obviously that power is increasing… did you think maybe it's because of me Oz?" Oz quickly shook his head and leaned forward, gripping the fabric of the man's shirt. "Don't say that!"

"It's only the truth… you're better off.. away from me…" Oz lifted his head, tears swelling his Irises, he gently shook his head again. Gilbert's hand rested upon Oz's pulling the blonde's hands away from his shirt. "Sorry Oz…"

"What about the plan! What about 'finding a cure' what about that Gil! WELL!" Oz nearly yelled in tears. "If you can't… If you can't save me than kill me already!" Gil gently pushed Oz away, taking a few steps away. "I-I" Gil stuttered, hear Oz that determined to die… it wasn't fair…

"Gil… I'd rather die and not have hurt anyone… than die after I kill someone… and it has to be you… I won't die in peace if it's not you…" Oz confessed, hand placed over his chest. "Because you were the one and only person that has ever filled that empty space within me…"

"That's not me… It's not me who has filled that space… it's the affect you get from being around me… B-rabbit is that filling space Oz…" the raven whispered, turning his head away from the blonde, glaring at the ground. Oz sighed heavily and crossed his arms. "No! It's not B-rabbit! It's just not!" Oz cried.

Gilbert wasn't sure how to approach that touchy subject. He knew the blonde wouldn't agree with anything he said. Oz only wanted to hear what he wanted to. Gilbert was Oz's one and only but Gilbert didn't believe it, he refused to believe someone so special like Oz could love someone like himself…

The raven bit his lip and brushed his right have over his left. "Forgive me Oz…" Gilbert gulped and slid his left glove off his hand. His eyes linger to Oz's.

An overwhelming feeling of sleep washed over Oz, causing him to fall to the ground. "Sorry…" Gilbert's voice echoed off in Oz's thoughts.

To be continued…

Thanks for reading xD


	6. Chapter 6

Yaoi~! Ozbert! Oz X Gilbert once again x3 Dont like!? Dont read!

Hiya~ so there is only one.. yes one chapter left v.v I would like to again thank anyone who has read/reviewed! I loves you all so much for liking this story Dx but saddly it is coming to an end.. and I hope you'll all like the end though xD I have mixed feelings about it but.. Yea^^

Ok so on with this chapter! This is kind of the turning point for Oz, seeing as Gil kinda made Oz leave in the last chapter and this is somewhat how Oz reacts.. He's goin back to his 'old' life but some DRAMA will interfer like always x3 alrighty! Enjoy-ish x)

Chapter 6

Heavily Broken

Oz's eyes flashed open, light streaming into his emerald Irises. Morning? What happened? Where was Gil? Oz's mind raced as he sat up and glanced around the room, finding himself back in his bedroom at the Vessalius household. Something wasn't right, something felt missing…

"Brother~ 10 min till the bus gets here!"

Oz rubbed his head, sighing heavily. School… oh yea. Now that Oz was back home he had to go back to school as well… The blonde found himself rushing for cloths and packing his school books up. He didn't have much time to ready himself for the day ahead; he was just letting it come…

Within seconds he was out of his room, down the stairs and out the door. His sister Ada was waiting for him at the bus stop. She was talking to another student she was friends with, not even noticing her brother right behind her.

A loud gas plowing bus rumbled closer, alerting the group of people to grab their things and be prepared to leave. Oz gripped at his arms, squeezing them close to his stomach as a pinching pain jolted in his belly. He wanted to go back home, say he wasn't feeling well, which was true, and get another day off. But inside he knew he had to get it over with, the sooner he got in that school and realized he would be fine… the better…

A large yellow bus rolled up to the sidewalk, doors opening for all the students to make their way in and find seats. Oz was the last one on, stumbling past all the taken seats till he found an empty one in the back. He flopped down on the gray leather covered booth and sighed lightly, tugging at his head phones till they found their way to his ears. Music consumed his mind, letting him drift to his more or less 'happy' place.

It didn't take long for the bus to get to school, seeing as Oz only lived ten minutes away. He hadn't understood why he always had to ride the bus when he could just walk… but Oscar insisted that it was 'safer' which was ridiculous.

Oz's emerald eyes slid open as the bus came to a stop outside the school. The students hurried out of the bus, laughing and talking to friends. It took Oz a few minutes to linger from the back of the bus to the front, meandering behind the group of kids in front of him.

A burst of sun stung his eyes as he jumped down the last step of the bus and onto cement. He hadn't remembered the last time he was at that place… it seemed much bigger than he remembered. Towering above him like a jail, his heart pounded and chest burned painfully. Not the B-rabbit again! Oz coughed and tugged at his sweat shirt, zipping the zipper all the way up so it hid the glowing incuse on his chest.

The blonde quickly stumbled into the bricked up school, lingering down halls till he found his class room. He tried to calm his breathing and took a seat in the back of the classroom. His eyes slid shut and mind fell blank as he remembered Gilbert's humming, that song…

* * *

The blonde sighed for the hundredth time that day, climbing the stairs to the school roof. It was the only place he could ever think, he'd go up there every lunch hour and just relax. Oz's hand found its way to metal door knob at the top of the stairs. He twisted and pushed the door in, feeling the sun gently brush over his skin and cause him to smile. Fresh, warm air rushed into his lungs.

It was relaxing like always, just him and the spring sky, so warm and welcoming. Just like Gilbert… The blonde skipped over to the ledge, sitting down with his back against the wall. His fingers fumbled over the pocket watch in his pocket, pulling it out only to gently click the top, unraveling the magical music.

Oz sat in peace, letting the music rush over him, calming every inch of his body. It was the only way to feel at ease, listening to that music…

"Well what do we have here boys!"

Oz's eyes snapped open, quickly closing the pocket watch so the music seized to play. "Whatcha got there kido~" chuckled a boy in front of Oz. He moved towards Oz, snatching the pocket watch away and twirling it in the air. Oz jumped up and reached for the golden watch. "Give it back!" The blonde yelled.

The boy spun around as Oz tried grabbing the watch away, causing him to fall to his knees. "Whatcha gonna do about it little boy~!" Joked the boy again. Oz gritted his teeth as he reached his feet again. His chest burned, but not in a bad way. It felt as though he was gaining power, a rush of adrenalin pouring into his veins. He turned around to face the boys once again. "I said give it back…"

"God you bitchy peace of trash! What'd your mommy give this to you!" the boy laughed and turned to the edge of the roof, chucking the small golden pocket watch over the edge. "Fetch~!" the boy smiled. Oz's eyes widened as he leaped forward, reaching his hand out to catch it but the watch slipped through his fingers. The blonde watched as his only source of happiness fell and smashed on the ground below.

The boys behind Oz laughed, high fiving each other. "What a baby~!" they laughed and turned back to Oz. The blonde's body shook, cries of sadness turned to devilish laughter. Oz turned around, eyes pure red and transformed like cat eyes. "You're so funny!" Oz laughed and walked over to the one boy who threw the watch over the edge. "isn't it~ that watch was the only thing I ever cared about~ and you made it break~ Ha, ha! You know what might be even funnier…" Oz's lips curved into an evil smile. "What if I throw you over the edge… and watch you fall and shatter into tinny blood stained peace's…"

"W-what's wrong with you!" The boy stuttered and took a step back, only to be dragged forward as Oz picked the boy up by the collar. "I wonder! How much fun that would be!" Oz laughed and spun around, dangling the boy over the edge.

"Isn't this fun~! You pesky little human… Let's watch your body splatter across the cement ground…" Oz chuckled and loosened the grip around the boys neck. "Hay! Please man! Please stop!" The boy cried.

Oz smiled and tilted his head to the left. "Aww are you going to cry~ beg for your life you worthless human!"

* * *

Gilbert sighed and tossed a pile of files onto the right side of his desk. He was piled high in paper work and was tiered. His golden eyes trailed to the window, he wondered what Oz was doing… "Probably in school…" the raven mumbled and stood up, only to crash down to his knees. "GAH!" Gil gasped as his left hand burned.

The raven's eyes widened at the realization that the painful burning in his left hand was… "Oz…" Gil gulped.

* * *

Oz's hands slowly loosened grip till the boy he was holding began to slip. "Please! Stop!" the boy cried, gripping Oz's wrist. "Your begging amuses me~" Oz laughed, squinting at the boy. "Have fun~" the blonde snickered one last time as his hands pulled away from the boys neck.

"Oz!" Oz's eyes flashed back to green and he fell to the side, gasping at the pain in his chest. A burst of black feathers swarmed the sky as Gilbert jumped forward, grabbing the boys hand at the last second. The boy cried out as he hit the side of the building. "gah!" Gil gritted his teeth and dragged the dangling boy back up onto the roof.

The boy was shaking uncontrollably and fell to his knees. "Y-y-your crazy!" The boy stuttered at Oz. The blonde blinked and few times and stood up, hand over his chest still. "G-Guh…" The boy gasped and stumbled to his feet, running for the door, along with the two other boys that acquainted him.

"Not so fast…" Gil grumbled and threw out his left hand, making the roof door slam shut and lock. The three boys gasped and turned back. Gilbert walked over to them, right hand rubbing his left. "You won't remember this…" Gils words echoed in the three boys ears, causing them to become faint and forget everything that just happened. "Now go…" The raven whispered and swung his hand out again, making the door open. The three boys lingered off the roof and down the stairs, eyes wide and pale not even realizing what they were doing.

Gil sighed and tugged his left glove back on. "Oz…" the raven spoke softly, turning back to the blonde who was shaking. His hands hovered on either side of his head shaking, eyes wide and switching back and forth from red to green than back again. Gil quickly ran over to the blonde, grabbing his shoulders. "Oz! Oz calm down!" The raven yelled.

Oz's eyes filled with tears, green Irises settling in. "G-Gil… I almost k-k-k" Oz gulped and pulled his knees to his chest. His body shuttered in fear. "I- I was just watching… I c-couldn't move… I- I co-couldn't do anything… Those words weren't mine! I couldn't control what I did Gil! I felt like a puppet!" Oz cried out and tugged at his hair. "I can't do this Gil… What if you weren't there… I could have killed that person…"

"Oz shut up! I don't want to hear it!" Gil growled back. The raven took Oz into his arms, holding the blondes head close to his chest. "I can't just leave you like this… so.. you have to come with me…" Gil sighed and lifted Oz up as he walked. "Hang on tight…" Gil mumbled.

Oz leaned deeper into the ravens hold as a black smoke engulfed them. The next second Oz opened his eyes they were at PHQ. He wasn't sure what exactly just happened but he was glad to be away from that school.

The raven gently let the blonde down to his feet, keeping a hand on his shoulder to make sure Oz wouldn't fall over. Oz held one hand to his head, sweat dripping from his forehead and down his neck. His vision wasn't as it normally would be; things seemed in HD like how a bat could zoom in on certain things. Voices he could hear from the other end of the building. Everything smashed into him, sounds and blasts of colors. Oz fell back against Gilbert, his head spun. He'd never felt like this before… Gilbert's eyes read concern as he held on to the blonde in his hands.

"Oz!" Gil gasped and lifted the boy up into his arms again. He quickly carried the boy to his office where he laid Oz down on the sofa. "Just rest ok" Gil reassured the blonde and brushed the back of his hand over Oz's forehead. "Your kind of hot… you better get some sleep…"

Oz chuckled, eyes slipping open. "You called me hot~" Oz snickered Gil's face burned red as he pulled away from the blonde. "Just sleep! Will ya!"

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

YAOI! Oz X Gilbert (Ozbert) Dont like? Please dont read!

So this is the last chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this and am kinda sad to end it.. but what starts must end^^ alright so I guess I should thank all my commenters! -esmeralda kitty cat, Sakural7865, LovelyDemon, PandoraShitsuji- Yeppers! And anyone/everyone who has commented that I did not mention there! It's really ment a lot to read all your comments! x3 Some of my insperation was also from a lot of music... such as, Lost in pariside by Evanecence, I'll be gone Linkin Park, would it matter Skilet uummm yep I can't think of the others one.. but thank you!

So on with this chapter. I have a feeling people wont like the ending but I felt it was right.. and made things a little more interesting than one of those predicted endings.. but I dont really wanna give that away here before you read.. so I guess this is thank you and goodbye^^

Chapter 7

That 'L' word

Oz lay motionless on the couch, staring at the ceiling till he sighed lightly and looked over to Gilbert. Oz smiled at the sleepy raven. He'd never seen Gil so relax before, so limp and worn out. Then again he used raven quite a bit that day, teleporting must take a toll on him, along with those commands he made to those boys… Oz closed his eyes, lying back down on the sofa. His arms tugged at the heavy black jacket over him.

_"Gil does so much for me… if it wasn't for him I'd be dead…"_ Oz thought, his heart faintly falling deeper into despair. _"I wish I could do something… something to show I do care about him… more than anything or anyone…" _Alas he couldn't think of anything. His mind wouldn't focus, seeing as those sounds of pleads from that boy echoed in his mind… Every time he closed his eyes that blood appeared. The 'what ifs' kept roaming his heart. What if Gil wasn't there… was the main one.

The blonde turned on his side, looking over to the raven who was still sleeping. His eyes twitched every so often, making Oz smile. Then suddenly they opened, he blinked a few times and sat up, hand rubbing at his neck. It must have hurt after sleeping in that funky position. He groaned a yawn and rubbed his eyes, leaning back in his chair only to then notice the blonde watching him.

"Oh your awake?" Gil muttered and stood up. Oz nodded, "I am sorry…" Gil gave the blonde a confused gaze. "For what exactly?" Gilbert asked.

Oz sat up, playing with the belt around the jacket that Gil had laid over him while he slept. "For… everything… for being born.." again Gil just gave the blonde another confused look. "Oz… your being silly.." Gil smiled and knelt down before the boy. "If it wasn't for you my life wouldn't be half as interesting as you've made it…" Oz blushed and turned his head away. "That's… I just cause problems"

"Problems I like to fix~! It's better than sitting around here all day…" Gil confessed and reached out to ruffle the blondes hair. "So don't be sorry! Because I lov- I.. I uh…" Gil stuttered and stood up, face red as he turned back to his paper work.

"You what!?" Oz jumped up, following the raven over to his desk. Gil pulled up a file and pencil, marking certain things on it. "I- I said I loooong to know you're ok!" Oz smiled and shook his head. "I don't think so~ you were going to say something else~ and I want to hear it!"

Gil shrugged and pulled over another file. "I don't know what you're talking about" Oz shook his head again and slammed his hand down over the file, causing Gil to look over to Oz. "I think you were about to say.. you… Lo-" Oz made a motion to the words, mouthing the letter L till Gil blushed again and turned away. "Well… than I guess I don't L! you either!"

Gil sighed and tugged on the blondes wrist, pulling Oz back towards him. Oz fell on Gilberts lap, eyes sliding open to find the ravens lips planted on his. Oz gently gripped at the fabric over Gil's chest, deepening their bond.

The office door than suddenly flung open, causing Oz to fall off Gilberts lap and land flat on the floor. He muttered a long Ow as he looked up with his hand on his head.

"Gilbert!" A voice noised, causing Oz to freeze. Oh great… Oz thought, scooching under the ravens desk in hopes of not being seen. "That's it! Where is Oz! I know you were at the school!" Gil hadn't answered, unsure really of what to say.

"Gilbert!" The blonde man growled again, hands falling down upon his desk. Gil closed his eyes and sighed. "You don't understand… I had no choice but to go!" Gil opened his eyes again, standing up to assert how important his message would be. "Oz almost killed a kid! OK! And I had to stop him!"

"Gilbert… where is he…"

Gil sighed heavily and sat back down, casually looking at Oz who was under his desk. Oscar didn't suspect anything of it. "Down stairs… the illegal contactor holding center…" The man quickly ran out of the room with that statement.

"Oz we have to go…" Gil sighed and stood up, helping the blonde out from underneath the desk. "Before he realizes I was lying…" Oz nodded once he was properly out from under the desk. He brushed off his pants than turned to the raven in front of him. "Are you doing this because you L me?" Oz snickered.

Gil blushed once again, glancing down to the ground. "We should hurry…" was all the raven mumbled back. Though Oz knew it was true, even if Gil didn't say it word for word… He loved Oz~

The blonde quickly skipped after Gilbert, heading down the hall as they made sure no one ran into them. They were originally going to use Raven to escape but after seeing just how worn out Gil was, Oz insisted they didn't. Which was fine as long as they didn't get caught.

Circling corners and lingering down endless hallways, the two boys finally came to the front door. A sigh of relief overwhelmed Oz, he was glad to see that spring sun. For the whole time he'd been in PHQ he'd felt a possessive force on his shoulders, like a draining action.

Gil's hand reached for the door when a voice sounded behind them. "Afternoon Gilbert Kun~ Oz Kun~" Gil closed his eyes in an annoyed way. "Where ya goin?" cackled another voice.

Gil turned around, only to find Break and a small blue skinned doll on his shoulder. "We're just… taking a walk…" Gil lied… Oz turned around as well, staying behind Gilbert in fear though.

"You know I can't let you go Gilbert kun~" Break sighed and took a step closer, pulling out his sward that laid hidden as a cane. The red eyed man pointed the weapon straight at Gil and Oz, causing the raven to hold his arm out before Oz.

"Break…" Oz growled, his eyes twitched at that same pain in his chest. It was as if the headquarters, the building itself… was the one holding back Oz's powers. The blonde gulped and gripped at his chest. His eyes shinned red for a few seconds, then fell green again. "You can't use the B-rabbits powers here Oz kun~" Break chuckled and squinted at Oz. "Nor can you leave… we've set a shield around the building to keep in 'that' power~"

Oz hissed, eyes tightly closed as he gripped at his chest. "It's draining your powers" Gil's eyes widened as Oz fell forward, grabbing the ravens arm as he fell to the ground. "Oz!" Gil gasped and knelt to the ground with the boy. "Break stop it! You're killing him!" Gil yelled. Break didn't move, he didn't speak nor did his expression change at all. It was more as if he wanted the blonde to die…

"Break! Damn it stop it!" Gil yelled again, holding the boy closer to him. Oz coughed a few times than rested his head against Gilbert's chest. "Gil… it hurts…" Oz cried, body shaking violently. Gil gritted his teeth as tears swelled his eyes. "Oz…"

"It's for the best Gilbert… He'd never be able to live a normal life with that power within him… and because you can't finish your job I have to" Gil shook his head and tightened his grip around the blonde. "No! He can stay with me! He can live… He can live… with me at my house!" Gilbert cried, feeling the breath slowly disappear from the blondes lungs. "I'll find a cure I swear! BREAK! Stop this now! I can find- find a… I can… Oz…"

Oz's eyes slid open slightly, glowing into Gilberts. "I L you…" Oz chuckled slightly and slowly lifted his hand to brush over Gil's check. "Oz! Please… don't go…"

The blonde's eyes slid back closed and his hand fell to his chest. "Say it…" Oz whispered, gasping at his last breaths. A few tears fell from the raven's chin. "Say… Say what…" Gil gulped, holding Oz even closer. "w-what… you we-were going to s-say… before…"

Gil bit his lip and nodded, "That I-I love you Oz…"

THE END XD

So... thats it! And thats all there ever will be x3

I hope ya guys liked it anyways, even if the ending was sad-ish... and it dosen't give you the perfect answer to if Oz is dead or not xD

So you can make up your own ending o.o well, goodbye you lovely readers! Till next time ta ta x3


End file.
